


needs and thirst

by yugyqian



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyqian/pseuds/yugyqian
Summary: bambam felt extremely "hot" during their 3rd fanmeeting, and yugyeom was not helping at all.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 3





	needs and thirst

**Author's Note:**

> my first time in ao3, i'm sorry if it's bad :(

during their 3rd fanmeet, the sevens decided to set a camping theme, with all of them wearing scouting outfits. the staffs let them wear it first at the dorm, after bambam's pleads. although, bambam didn't have the best morning, he do is the most excited among all of them. he made sure he looked dashing and amazing on that fit. "ah, bambam-ah," he said to himself, "you're out of this world." he said as he clicked his tongue and winked at himself in the mirror. 

he was about to go out and reach for the doorknob when the door opened. 

"oh shit, ow—" bambam spoke as the door hit his head.

"fuck, bammie i'm so sorry!" yugyeom said as he rubs the older's head. bambam just moved his hand away.

"it's okay gyeom. i should just go." he said, still not looking at the younger. he walked out and yugyeom just watched him go.

what he was grumpy about wasn't the minor accident. it was what happened this morning. bambam had a wet dream. and it was about him and his best friend. his BEST FRIEND. sure, there are instances when he just want to grab yugyeom's neck and devour his lips; or times where he just want to push him on a wall at an alley and make out with him; but he's still his dear best friend. and for sure, seeing him on this fit would be the end of him. 

amidst of this all, he heard jaebeom call out for everyone, saying that it's time to go and they shouldn't let the fans wait any longer. bambam hurriedly went into the van, feeling reassured since him and jackson agreed to sit next to each other beforehand. he waited, until the rest came in, except for yugyeom, jackson and jinyoung. 

as yugyeom came, he sat beside bambam, who's eyes currently at the window and unaware of the person next to him.

"bammie, jackson-hyung said he can't sit with you for now, since jinyoungie-hyung is not feeling well."

"is that so? i see." bambam coldly replied.

yugyeom had enough of it. he grabbed the older's hand and squeezed it. "bambam, did i do something wrong?" he said as he leaned in to the older, he didn't want his hyungs to know something's not right.

bambam felt hot. he just wanted to release all horniness he's feeling. he pulled his hand back and stroked the younger's hair. now that he laid his eyes on him, he regretted it. he's absolutely stunning with his fit and his beautiful black hair. he gulped and smiled at the younger, "nothing's wrong, don't worry about me."

yugyeom just let it pass away. they don't have time for negativity when they are to meet their beloved birds. he just laid his back against the seat and closed his eyes. meanwhile, bambam is having his own crisis. he took a deep breathe, hoping it would calm him down and go back to normal.

when they arrived, some fans were waiting for them. as usual, they walk past them while waving, they just love their birds so much. with the help of their fans, bambam kinda forgot his earlier problem. yugyeom is walking beside him, as they went inside to prepare for the fanmeet.

everything in the fanmeet is going fun as they wanted it to be. jackson and jinyoung enjoying their "wang gae park gae" thing, youngjae devoting his time as an mc, and many more. they just love to entertain their fans. 

"yugyeom-ah, do you really have to write it down looking so sexy?" he heard youngjae ask. bambam immediately looked up to the big screen to see what's up, and oh god he was hot. 

"yugyeom is awesome. really awesome." he heard markson commend.

"yugyeom is fatal." youngjae added.

and of course the fans screamed their lungs out, who wouldn't? if bambam surely isn't on stage, he would probably lose it as well, for yugyeom is the embodiment of fine wine. 

the next thing he knew, he's stuck on his feet, staring at yugyeom who's currently doing a sexy dance on stage. he enjoyed it, and he can't hide that. 

but one thing is just not going good for him. whenever bambam tried to do something cute or adorable, yugyeom would just reply 'ew' or would say it doesn't suit him. he was almost gonna let it pass not until yugyeom would also send random compliments to jinyoung, saying he's handsome. and especially on their roleplay, yugyeom inserting that 'this guy looks handsome"

he was not having it. why can't yugyeom say that to him? is jinyoung really the only one he finds attractive right now? he likes him, but he knows the younger doesn't. plus, his sensual ideas are not helping him. he wanted yugyeom for his own, for all his worth. but it's beyond possible. 

at least jackson and the others was there to keep most attention from him. he did his best to keep his distance without being obvious. but yugyeom noticed it. he knows his best friend. something is up. he was worried but he prioritized what they are doing first.

after the fanmeet, they changed into more comfortable outfits at the dressing rooms. jaebeom stayed at the company since he still has something to do, so the rest went back to the dorms. 

they were all tired. they were all asleep at the van except for yugbam, who obviously has some evident tension between them. bambam was just looking outside the window, while yugyeom kept on being silent while casually stealing glances at the older. he was greatly concerned. 

when they arrived, the other 4 members went out first, planning to get some rest afterwards. the driver, sensing something wrong, went out before the two as well. yugyeom took a deep breathe before talking to his best friend. 

"bammie, you've been avoiding me."

"i am not." bambam was about to get up when yugyeom pulled him back to his seat.

"then why are you so cold? why are you pushing me away? why are you keeping your distance? why aren't you talking to me?" yugyeom let out all his questions as he leans in closer. bambam furrowed his eyebrows. he thought he himself is being childish. but he can't control himself. he wanted to brush the younger's hair from his forehead. he wanted to own him right now. but not when the younger's mouth is all about jinyoung.

bambam stood up and held the younger's hand. yugyeom was confused, the older's grasp is tight, his hand is being squeezed, but he doesn't mind. if anything else, he liked it. 

bambam opened the door to their room and went in. he closed it and pushed the younger against it. his arms on both the younger's sides. height isn't a problem since the older is wearing height insoles. 

they stared at each other, bambam stealing glances at the other's lips. 

"yugyeom-ah.."

"y-yes?"

"you drive me crazy."

yugyeom unknowingly bit his lip, and that was the last straw for bambam. he grabbed the younger's neck and kissed him, his lips ready to devour the younger's. to his surprise, yugyeom responds to it in the same intensity, and it turned him on. he bit the younger's bottom lip, the latter letting out a soft moan, as bambam slipped his tongue inside. soft moans can be heard from the both of them with their mouths being wild against each other. they broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breaths. they stared at each other with eyes full of lust, as bambam smirked again, pulled yugyeom and pushed him on the older's bed. the younger's back is against the wall of the bed, and bambam sat on his lap with grins on their faces. 

"fuck you, i've been doing my best to hold back for a long time now."

yugyeom let out a chuckle. "if you weren't such a coward, you could've bent me over since day one."

bambam giggled and smashed their lips against together again. this time, more rougher, more sloppy. their sucking on each other's lips and tongue. bambam is now rolling his hips against the younger. yugyeom is enjoying it though, their hard members pressing against each other. 

the bed is rocking wildly from bambam's hip movements, and it's just turning yugyeom on. he pushed the older on his back and went on top of him, as he pampered wet kisses on his neck. 

"fuck you, fuck you.. ah.. ugh.." bambam moaned as yugyeom started to rub his bulging member. 

"it's getting heavy in my hands, screw you, you didn't tell me it will be this big."

bambam chuckled. "oh, i'm surely gonna fill you up with that, baby boy."

yugyeom smirked and undressed bambam. the older groaned when he was already naked, and pushed the younger to strip away his clothes off. 

"call my name, my name only. you're mine. moan for me." bambam commanded.

"fuck, and you're mine too. i'm not gonna be the bottom between us."

bambam chuckled as he grabbed a lube and applied it on his fingers. 

"are you ready?" 

"destroy me."

the older felt hotter and inserted a finger on the younger's hole. bambam moved his finger in and out as yugyeom moaned and breathed heavily. 

"s-shit— insert more."

and he did, he inserted another one and moved more faster. yugyeom's moans became more erotic, and it made his boner become more hard. 

"that's good, ah~ ugh~ b-bam~"

"yes baby boy?"

"u-ugh~ fill me in with your cock~ ahh~"

bambam smirked as he loved the view in front of him. 

"of course." he said as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed yugyeom's face to kiss him again. they rolled each other's tongues against each other, and it was sexy.

bambam applied an amount of lube on his dick. he grabbed yugyeom's hips and pointed his cock on his hole.

"i'm coming in."

"fuck me, fuck me like it's your last."

"this won't be my last, babe. but i'll fuck you with all my strength until you can't walk."

bambam inserted himself, cock throbbing, as yugyeom let out a loud moan. he loved it, he loved how the younger moan his lungs out.

he started to grind and move his hips. bambam loved the sensation of his cock being inside yugyeom. and yugyeom loved how the older's dick is hitting all the sweet spots. the room is filled with moan and erotic scent, and it'll stay that way for a while.

"f-faster bam~ ahh~"

bambam gripped the younger's hip stronger. the sound of slapping can be heard loudly, bambam pounding and grinding like there's no tomorrow. 

bambam's right hand made its way on yugyeom's hard member. he stroked it up and down roughly. yugyeom whined at this action.

"ngh~ bammie~" he moaned, he's being fucked and is being given a handjob, he's feeling all the pleasure. 

"i'm cumming, yugyeom~" 

"cum inside, please"

bambam thrusted faster, and faster. the slapping sounds echoing, yugyeom moaning and calling out his name. after a few more thrusts, bambam cummed inside yugyeom. the liquid overflowed from his hole, and bambam loved it. yugyeom was still hard, but he can't feel his ass anymore.

bambam shifted yugyeom into his back, and sucked his dick off. yugyeom yelped and raised his hips, as bambam gives him a blowjob and is playing with his balls. yugyeom pulled his head up and down, bambam bobbing on it like a lollipop without any hints of gagging. the older rolled his tongue and played with yugyeom's cock, now yugyeom can feel himself cumming. 

bambam sucked more deeper and rubbed the other's balls. yugyeom breathed heavily and threw his head against the bed.

"i-i'm cumming~" he said as he released all his semen onto bambam's mouth. the older drank all of it, with a few flowing out from his mouth. 

bambam then rose up and went on top of yugyeom and kissed him softly.

"this won't be the end of this, yugyeom-ah."

"of course, bammie."

and with that, they slept together.


End file.
